In recent years, a hybrid car and an electric vehicle have been popularized. Such vehicles are equipped with a drive motor and a power source device for supplying electric power to the drive motor. As a power source device for driving, a lithium ion battery or a nickel hydrogen battery is generally used.
A power source device includes an output terminal portion for supplying electric power to a load, such as a drive motor. To the output terminal portion, an output line is fixed. The output line connects the load such as a drive motor to the power source device. It is preferable that the output line is configured detachably to the output terminal portion in view of maintenance of a vehicle. In general, the output line is fixed by a screwing structure using a bolt and a nut.
In a terminal fixing structure for carrying out fixing by a screwing structure, a terminal fixing structure of an electrical connection box capable of improving workability has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). The terminal fixing structure of Patent Literature 1 includes an electrical connection box having a terminal fixing part to be connected to an output terminal, and an output line having a connection metal fitting at a tip thereof. The terminal fixing part is provided with an insertion guide and a temporary locking mechanism. The insertion guide has a guide groove for introducing an inserted terminal metal fitting into a predetermined fixing position in an appropriate insertion orientation. The temporary locking mechanism is configured to temporarily lock the terminal metal fitting that has been inserted into the predetermined fixed position. The temporarily attached terminal metal fitting is fixed to the terminal fixing part by a screwing structure via a bolt and a nut.
With this configuration, in the terminal connection structure of Patent Literature 1, when the output line and the electrical connection box are connected to each other, the connection metal fitting at a tip of the output line can be temporarily attached by the temporary locking mechanism of the electrical connection box. Therefore, when the connection metal fitting is connected to the output terminal, displacement of the connection metal fitting can be restricted, and thus facilitating an operation.